robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Ulifer
"Ulifer will keep you all from harm sweet children. Forever and always." -Ulifer Ulifer is a notorious myth within the Myth Hunting community and is regarded as a "Dangerous Myth" due to his pastincidents with supposed IP Grabbing. He lures children to his game "paradise" and brings them to his game, asylum. He proceeds to track them. Rumors have it that numerous people have disappeared because of this user. Ulifer is also well known for being the third Shadelight key myth hunters are currently stuck on. One of the most notable that have fallen vulnerable to his supposed IP Grabbing was Enszo, a popular myth hunter, after they were both in game and Ulifer asked Enszo if he lived in France, which was correct. However this is widely believed to have had been public information at the time and it was also shown on Enszo's Skype account at the time. Overview Ulifer is an unconfirmed asylum escapist, pedophile/child molester/rapist, and a criminally insane citizen of France, likely Paris and or the surrounding area. He IP tracks children to keep them "safe", likely for his own personal pleasure. Ulifer only takes in those that appeal to his level of "fun" by playing twisted games with children. History His character is said to be really short-tempered and can change his mood very quickly, when he is alone in games he tends to talk to himself. This all shows how mentally unstable he is. Some of these alleged reports of him stalking certain players date even back to 2011, these accounts never been heard or seen of again. He refers to every Myth Hunter as his children, several of his so-called children have fell victim to him. Games asylum lost happy birthday Behavior He is extremely hostile to and targets children under the age of 16. He is very mysterious, as he always speaks in cryptic language. He mostly talks to people like they are a part of a poem or a song. His manipulative, "friendly", and intelligent behavior can easily lure and leave hunters in confusion. He is also interested in the arts. He is a very protective and determined person when tracking down a new "friend". Ulifer also is quiet around myth hunters. He toys with them and kills them in his game. He is also very cunning and greedy, only wanting to seek for new preys whenever he wants to but gets angered quickly when he doesn't get what he wants or needs. Ulifer's actions mostly speak for themselves, when he slowly approaches a new victim, manipulates hunters or a child, or lures them somewhere, most of his movements are unpredictable as well. Abilities *'Teleportation' *'Reality Warping' It has been revealed by FatherGrimm that Ulifer is capable of teleporting, basically manipulating time and space. External Links Ulifer's Roblox Profile RM File #0007 Trivia *Has connections to many myth hunters such as mrflimflam, Kazdam, etc. *Ulifer is supposedly able to IP trace users when they go to his game "Asylum" which is said to be a game made specifically to grab your IP. *In order to find his key, the hunters must sacrifice someone. *Chuck_Lloyd thinks of Ulifer as an "Awful man". *Many people make fun of Ulifer because of his primary targets being children. Category:Entities